Resident Evil - The X-Virus
by JillSandwich3942
Summary: 3 weeks after Racoon City was bombed Jill, Rebecca and the new stars member Lucy where sent to Canada to find Umbrella's other laboratory where they developed the X-Virus which created more than just zombies! This is a made up story and don't actually happen in the Resident Evil World. Lucy is a made up character by me.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

I woke up on a cold decembers morning. I set foot on the floor and started to the berrow to start off the day when I got an email on my computer. When I glanced over I was surprised to see that the email was from S.T.A.R.S. Curious for the reason I sat down in my old desk chair staring at the screen. It read, " Jill. Due to the lack of information at the current time I cannot explain much but there is rumours of Umbrella developing a new virus in northern Canada with a group of about 6 people. You and other S.T.A.R.S. members will be sent out to investigate the situation. That is all I can say for now but we need you here by 8 AM. -Barry". I sat back in the old chair and kept rereading the email thinking to myself. But I thought S.T.A.R.S. was dead, eliminated. After a couple minutes thinking about the email I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:35. I grabbed my clothes, got a shower and headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Recruit

When I stepped outside and cold breeze swept across my face. I got to my car and started making my way to the new S.T.A.R.S. building. After parking my car I walked up the stone stairs and in through the blue doors to see that there was no one in the main hall which was unusual considering the circumstances of that email. I started towards a set of double doors near the back of the hall. When I approached it I also noticed the video feed of the rooms on the monitor to the left of me. I looked over and saw that almost everyone was the office gathering around talking about something. After I went through the doors and made my way to the office room to hear mumbeling on the other side of the door. One man who I couldn't make out said " can you believe it" to which another man replied "no". I opened the wooden door and as I walked in Barry greeted me and told me to have a seat at my desk. "I see you got my email." he said. "Yes, but what is this all about. I thought Umbrella was gone." I replied. "Me too, but apparently not." Just as he was saying that I seen someone new walk into the room. I have never recognized her before. She had thick blonde hair with a blue jacket on covering most of her red shirt with a logo on it which I couldn't make out. She made her way over to me and said. "You must be Jill. Hi I'm Lucy. I will be going to Canada with you." Barry then told that she was a new member of S.T.A.R.S. Then with no hesitation Barry announced that we would leave in a week. He sat back down and I asked him. "Who is going?" "You, Me, Lucy, Chris and Rebecca" he said with a smile. After this we all went home and I started to pack.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Preparation

When I got home I didn't know how long we where going for so I packed about the weeks worth of clothes and food as well as some ammo for my trusty handgun. I also packed 3 cans for first aid spray and medicine in case I become ill. After that I sat down and realized that I was probably going to have to go through this hell for the third time now and prepared for the worst.

 **One Week Later**

When I got to the airport for my flight to Canada I was nervous for what would happen in the next few days, "would those 'creatures' eat me?, would there be a whole new virus that I could not defeat?" I was repeating this in my head over and over until I finally boarded my flight. I saw Lucy in the seat next to me and started talking to her to try and get to know her better. "So how long have you been at S.T.A.R.S?" I asked. I already knew the answer because I work there but I thought it would be a nice way to meet. As I was asking this the engines on the plane started and we began down the runway picking up speed and eventually took flight. When we where in the air she replied with "2 months" I then nodded and smiled and said "really?" "I've decided to join because my dad worked at S.T.A.R.S. before he retired and it was my dream to be just like him" "well good for you. He must be very proud." After 15 minutes of chatting I looked out the window and saw that we where above the clouds. It was so peaceful just watching them float by. But I knew that this was probably the last part of the peacefulness and it was going to turn real fast once we landed. So for the remainder of the flight I just enjoyed the scenery.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Camp

When we landed I glanced out the window of the plane and all I saw was white. I stepped off the plane and the cold wind hit me instantly, like if someone pierced me with a needle. When I opened the door to the camp I saw some old beds with wrinkled sheets on some but none on others. There was a bathroom to the right and inside was a nice looking marble toilet and shower. I took off my winter jacket and sat on a bet with sheets and looked at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of a man shooting a creature. It made me uneasy because it looked like something I've seen in the past back in the mansion but it looked bigger and stronger. Barry came over to me and asked if I was ok. I replied yes but I was actually really nervous for what would happen. I then got into the bed slipping under the sheets and dosed to sleep. The next morning we woke up to freezing wind and a blizzard and even though the conditions where terrible we where still supposed to be sent out by 2 hours. I walked to the a window and I couldn't see anything. Only my own reflection. I made my way to Chris and asked him if he was ready for this again. Of course he replied yes. After my shower we where told to leave early because the weather was going to get worse from here on out. So I slipped on my uniform and put on my beret and headed out


End file.
